An implantable cardiac pulse generator (e.g., pacemaker, implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD), or etc.) is typically electrically coupled to therapy locations in the heart via elongated implantable cardiac leads that can be advanced into the patient's heart. The leads include electrodes to sense electrical activity and deliver therapeutic stimulation to heart tissue
A suture sleeve is supported on the elongated body of each lead and subcutaneously fixates the lead to body tissue. By anchoring the lead to the patients' body, movement of the lead body can be mitigated thus reducing the prevalence of dislodgements.
In some instances, suture sleeves have been known to slide after being sutured to the body tissue. To help reduce the possibility of slippage, physicians have been known to apply excessive tie-down force to the sutures and, as a result, end up damaging the lead, thereby resulting in electrical noise. Also, in order to re-position the suture sleeve, the suture must be clipped and re-tied which presents an opportunity to damage the lead body from re-tying of the suture as well as potentially clipping the lead outer tubing during removal.
Numerous solutions have been created to address these suture sleeve issues, but none have proven to be cost effective. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved suture sleeve and related methods of use and manufacture.